All's Fair in Love and War
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime-When Raven's family moves to Jasper, Nevada they never expect to be thrust into a long and ancient war between aliens. As relationships blossom, some romantic others not so much, one question remains with Raven...Is she really falling in love with a alien? (OC x Optimus Prime) (OC x Arcee) (OC x Knockout) (OC x Megatron)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A Self Insert with a few changes, like my real name, which I am not telling you all, but anyways, enjoy! BTW, Only this Chapter (For Now that is) Will be the one with no POV from any character but the rest will be mainly Raven, with a few from her family and maybe, maybe some bots or cons as I choose, so yeah, just a heads up!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _No One's POV_

It was something she and her siblings weren't expecting. There Mom had told them of a job opportunity in the States and that she was moving along with their younger sister, since both she and her older brother were adults they had the choice to stay or come with.

In the end they left together, so, here she sat in own car behind her brothers car and her Mom's car which also held her younger sister.

Her name was Raven Lee-Ann Fair.

Her Mother's name was Lily Fair.

Her older Brother's name was Hudson King Fair.

And her younger Sister's name was Vesper Eris Fair.

They had just arrived at there finally destination of Jasper, Nevada. A small town located in the vast desert of America. Apparently according to her Mom, a old friend of hers wanted to start a business in the small town, a floral shop and with her Mom's managerial skills she wanted her as the stores Manger.

Raven and Hudson simple came along due to being bored of where they lived back in Canada and not to be far from their Mother to which they were extremely protective.

The three cars pulled into a driveway to a house with a two car garage, two story home with white siding and black trim. The front lawn was simply dirt with no grass and a sign on the front lawn held a sale sign with bold letters of SOLD, written on it.

All of them exited the cars, standing in front of the house with there own thoughts running through their heads.

Raven herself stood there, waiting for her Mom to gather the keys of the house before she turned to the three of them, staring up at them as her children towered over the small women.

"Alright guys, ready to see our new home?!" She asked with a jolly smile, the siblings couldn't help but smile, there Mom had the power to light them up whenever or where ever.

There Mom was the shortest in their family, she had brown hair that should have grey in it but she keeps it away by dying it. She was not skinny as her children were and more on a healthy if a little more weighted side. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she wore a pair of glasses like the rest of her children, she wore a simple red shirt with and jeans with running shoes on.

She went up to the plain white door and unlocked and entered the home, all there furniture was all here from the movers who came earlier, they just had there clothing and precious items with them.

"This is great Mom, it even has a island for you that you always wanted." Raven said, looking at the newly renovated home, open concept with monotone colors.

"Yeah, I wanted this badly back at our old home and now to have one….." She trailed off as she touched the stone counter tops.

"Do we get separate rooms?" Vesper asked. Since Vesper was the youngest she was always the happy go lucky sibling of the three, she had short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses as stated before. She wore a blue tank top and shorts, she had taken off her pink converse from outside, but they were her favorite shoes.

Out of the three, she was actually the smallest as in thinness while she was the second tallest in the family. Which annoyed her sister to no end as she was a head taller than her older sister.

There Mother nodded and each went off to find their own room, the sister's Brother was the slowest as he didn't really care which room he got, which was like all the time. There Brother was the tallest, had short brown hair and had stormy grey eyes like his mum with glasses. He wore a black and white shirt, black jeans and runners when he was outside.

To say that he was the least emotional with outburst from time to time was a understatement. So, with a emotionless expression he followed his eager sisters up the stairs.

There was a long hall on the upper level with four rooms and one bathroom, each of them picked a room as they found them of equal size. Raven chose the one closest to the bathroom for reasons, mainly that most nights she had to use it. She drank a lot of soda, like all the time.

But anyways, the movers had placed her memory foam bed, small red desk made by her grandmother and some boxes that came along in her room. A mirror wall was actually in this room as this room and the rest of the upstairs wasn't remodeled.

She stared at her reflection, with a small smile at what stared back. She had vibrant short pink hair, green eyes unlike the rest of her family and glasses. She wore a purple sweater even thought she was in a desert, bell bottom jeans and brown boots with buckles on the them before.

Raven saw the single window in her room that had a little sitting area in it and looked out of the window. Without to many multi-story homes in Jasper she could see a lot from up here.

She sat there staring out into the small town as her mind left to daydream. She loved to daydream, of heroes and villains, of herself being a hero or villain and scenarios other worldly.

As her Mom said, she had the mind of a writer and a dreamer.

"Come on kids, lets get everything unpacked before supper!" There Mother yelled up the stairs, with a sigh, Raven pulled her headphones on and began playing her working song playlist.

* * *

It had been a full week since the Fair family moved to Jasper, they had fully unpacked and had settled into the new home. Currently, there Mother was at the store looking over the progress of the set up, while Vesper had been put back into the schooling system to her dismay.

Hudson and Raven both were looking for jobs, since they had a deal with their Mother that they pay rent as long as they lived with her, they needed jobs. And for a 21 year old and a 19 that shouldn't be to hard…

Unless you hate talking to other people and have social anxiety that is….

So there job hunt wasn't going so well, but it was one week in. They had time and had cash in there accounts to keep them going for a while.

But it didn't help the stress, Raven, herself not the best with dealing with stress found herself daily walks. Not for physical exercise, God no she hated anything physical, but for her emotional and mental health.

She just needed fresh air.

As she is making her way through the small town she came to the high school unexpectedly. She didn't always pay attention to her surroundings, maybe not the best thing.

Suddenly the bell rang and students began to filter out, she shrugged to herself and walked up to the school waiting for Vesper to join her on her way home.

As she waited, she adjusted the large sweater she wore today. Like a lunatic, she always wore a sweater and jeans with her boots. But she preferred being hot then cold, she hated being cold and she was more modest person.

As she fiddled with a gold ring on her right hand, middle finger something caught her attention. Looking up she saw her sister, she wore a tee shirt with Marvel heroes on it, shorts, and her pink converse. She held her black backpack and had a 'don't-fuck-with-me' look on her face.

She was staring down a older boy with red hair and a leather jacket, and stood in between him and a much younger boy with brown spiky hair and glasses. Knowing full well that what this was, or at least she thought, she adjusted her glasses and approached the three.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked loud enough for them all to hear, and some other students that stared.

"None of your business, lady." Her eye twitched, "Just about to tell this chick to get out of my way."

"First off, don't call me 'Lady'. I'm 19, not 50. And second, that's my sister you're talking about, so how about you step off before I step all over you." She hissed as her voice got dangerously low, her emerald eyes seemed to bleed toxic-ness that borrowed into him.

"Whatever…." He huffed, adjusting his jacket and walking away.

Raven watched him leave in a flashy car, then turned back to Vesper and the boy.

"Who was that douchebag?" She pointed in the direction he went.

Vesper sighed, "Some guy named Vince."

"His the local bully here, sorry I forgot to warn you." The kid spoke up with guilt in his eyes, Raven's sister's eyes softened and in a motherly type voice she said.

"It's alright, you're just nervous cuz you had to show me around. I get it." She rubbed his head, a small smile and blush crept onto his face.

Vesper wasn't called the Mother of her friend group from back home for nothing.

"So, whose you're small friend?" Raven asked with a smile, the toxic green of her eyes returned to a emerald shade.

"This is Raf, Raf this is my sister, Raven." He adjusted his glasses and put out a hand which Raven grabbed.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for the help back there." Raven waved it off.

"It's alright, I don't like those people anyways. They think there better than anyone else, sometimes just wanna…" She made a motion with her hands as if she was strangling someone with her hands shaking and her face contorted to a face of concentration and intent to kill.

She returned to normal with a chill look, "Ya know?"

Raf looked to Vesper who looked indifferent at her sisters antics and brushed it off as a common thing.

"Well, let's get going. I am in need of snackage!" Vesper yelled with a dramatic pose before turning to Raf. "Wanna walk with us? Or do you live the opposite direction?"

"Uh, no that's fine. My...brother is here to pick me up." He motioned to the flashy black and yellow muscle car that wasn't there before.

Raven looked back to Raf with a quizzical look, "Your brother owns that? Wow, either it was a gift or he has a really good collage job." She said with hint of jealousy.

"Y-Yeah, anyways, see you tomorrow, Vesper. Nice meeting you Raven, bye." He said as he hurried off getting into the vehicle and it sped off.

"Nice kid, he's a prodigy here at school." Vesper commented as Raven stared in the direction of the car.

"Yeah, but, why is he headed out of town?" She asked, Vesper looked confused.

"Huh?"

"That road they took, there are no homes down there and that road leads out of town and deeper into the desert where those Mesa's are." She narrowed her eyes, Vesper rolled her eyes.

"You're looking into it to much, come on, let's go home." She tugged Raven along, but she didn't noticed. Her mind raced with possibilities, if there was one thing to never do to Raven it would be this…

Never keep secrets, because they never remain secrets with her around.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Glad your all enjoying it, now on to the next chapter, where the Fam get to meet the Autobots! Yay!_**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Raven's POV_

It had been a month since we moved here, I had finally found a job that wasn't a restaurant. Don't ask, bad experiences. Anyways, I was working in my Mom's shop and I was enjoying it, I can see why my Mom enjoyed flowers and gardening.

Ironic how she loves gardening and has a favorite flower, Lilies, when her name is Lily.

I always found that funny.

Anyhow, I had just ended my shift, Mom was going to stay behind and finish up paperwork before locking up. We were meeting up at a local restaurant for supper so I got into my car and headed for the pizza place.

As I entered the cozy place with dim lights I saw my Brother and Sister sitting in a booth. Smiling I approached and sat down.

"Hey guys." I was greeted similarly. "How was school, Star'?" I used our nickname for Vesper, it was appropriate.

"Fine, Vince wasn't any trouble and Miko got into detention again." I gave a dry laugh.

"Don't know how you're friends with her, she seems like the complete opposite and isn't she a different grade then you?" Vesper smirked.

"Yeah, but I like to think I am slowly bringing her into the light as it were. Beside, can't I make friends with anyone, Birdy?" She playfully used my nickname, I still hated it but since she was family she gotta say it.

Anyone else and I WILL find you and end you.

"What do you guys want?" Hudson broke the playful banter we had with his ice cold stare. Sighing I looked at the menu before staring at Hudson.

"You know, you don't have to be serious all the time Buddy." I said with a smirk, he stared at me, indifferent to his called nickname.

The reason we call him Buddy, no idea it just is. Same with Vesper's and mine.

At that moment our Mom popped into the booth, sliding in next to Hudson with a tired smile.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked, picking up a menu as well.

After making up our collective minds we ordered the pizza, as we waited I noted that Mom was shifting a little.

"Sore?" Mom looked up with me with a tired smile.

"Yeah, my back and hip are bothering me. Just need a hot bat when we get home." I nodded in understanding.

We finished our meal and headed for our cars, I got into mine and followed my Brother who was following Mom as we headed home. On our way I noticed that we were being followed by a red sports car with purple detailing on it's side.

I thought nothing of it until it rammed into my rear, I looked in my rearview mirror to see it gearing up to do a even harder hit so I slammed on the gas and floored it past my Brother and Mom with my Sister as the red car gave chase.

As I went as fast as I could down the street I saw that it went into the desert, I looked back to see the red car followed by my Mom and Brother who were in hot pursuit. I solely focused on the road as we headed deeper and deeper into the desert till it hit the back really hard.

It sent my car into a spin before coming to a stop, my heart was racing and I was shaking all over. The adrenaline was basically my blood at this point as I fumbled the seatbelt and opening the door only to fall on the ground with my shaken and wobbly legs.

I looked up to see the red car in front of me, I could barely hear the screech of tires as my Mom and Brother's cars stopped. Only for the most shocking thing to happen, no person stepped out of the car instead it broke apart.

With a distinctive sound it became a large humanoid, made of metal with the car parts making up the body. It's red eyes stared down at me, a smirk crossed his lips, before he spoke in a surprisingly smooth voice.

"Humans, always fun to play with." He began to reach down before a sound like something powerful powering up sounded behind him.

A green portal opened and out stepped more humanoid robots, there hands turned into various weapons. There was a tall blue and red one and a small female of blue and pink .

The first one with the red eyes snarled, "Autobots, all ways the buzz kill." Before he flipped backwards transforming again and speeding off, the other robots relaxed as there hands returned to them.

My Mom came up to me quicker then I had ever seen.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I looked at her with wide eyes, then back at the robots.

"Yeah….thanks to them." My Mom, Brother and Sister looked to the robots as well, the larger one approaching us.

"Are you all alright?" Mom narrowed her eyes at the robot.

"We are all fine, mind explain yourselves and whoever that was?" He nodded.

"Please, follow us." They transformed respectable into a Semi Truck and a Motorcycle.

Since my car was totaled, I got in the back of my Mom's car with my sister and both cars along with the robots began to drive deeper into the desert.

* * *

After an hour of driving through the desert we came to an intersection with a large Mesa behind it. As we approached the robots in disguise didn't slow down, I noticed my Mom was unwavering in this fact. Soon we were off the road and headed for the Mesa, a lump of fear caught in my throat before it vanished as the rocks parted.

A tunnel opened up as we all drove onto the smoother surface, we all stared in awe and wonder. Soon we entered a much larger room, with a platform around a elevator and catwalks above it, larger equipment for this robots and even more robots.

There was a orange and white one, a rotund green one and a black and yellow one.

We parked our cars and slowly got out, staring up at the robots and the room in shock and amazement, that was broken by the orange one's voice.

"Humans?!" The leader calmed him.

"They were being assaulted by Knockout, Ratchet. That was what he was doing out there." He sighed and nodded his head, my Mom voiced a silent question among us.

"Who are you and what are you?" Mom had actually kinda stealthy stood in front of us to I think block us from them, must be motherly instincts, even though we all tower over her.

"My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and we are mechanical organisms from the planet Cybertron." Aliens, huh.

"Alright, Optimus, why was that Knockout guy after my daughter?" Mom looked at Optimus

"That, we unfortunately don't know why….but now the we know for a fact that the Decepticons know of your existence and thus you must be guarded." Before Mom could retort I asked something that was bugging me.

"So, what are we dealing with, I mean, what is you're history with the Decepticons, why are you here?" I stepped forward to stand beside Mom, who looked to me surprised before back at the Bots.

Optimus was quiet for a moment then he spoke, "We are here because our home world of Cybertron is no more. The War, which was fought by Autobots and Decepticons alike and that goes on today is what brought on it's utter destruction. So, with nothing left and no Energon, which is the lifeblood, food and ammunition of our people, we left for the stars. That is when we came upon you're world which has deposits of Energon, thus why the Decepticons are here as well."

While my Brother, Sister and my Mother looked only slightly invested, you could say out of all of them, I was the one who was fully invested. I knew what kind of look I had, I have been told I have a certain look when I learn a new piece of history or lore that was once either secret to me or to everyone.

Now, I can't describe the look presay but let's just say I had a twinkle in my emerald eyes.

If you couldn't tell that I love history and lore, it should be pretty obvious, just saying.

Anyways, back to the awesome and dangerous reality that my life has become, my Brother was the one who spoke up.

"What does this all mean for us, are we supposed to live on your base forever? Or are you gonna monitor us?" His voice was cold and stern as always and it seemed to throw the Bots for a loop at how cold and stern he was for such a young person, I believe.

"We will be assigning Guardians to watch over you-" Optimus was cut off by one of his own, the femme lashed out.

"Optimus, we already have three others to look after, how are we supposed to look after four more?"

Vesper interjected, "Wait, three more?"

Mom went on with her thoughts, "Are you telling me there are more Humans involved?"

"Yes, but you'll meet them later. But for now it's best we assign Guardians to you all." This time I interjected.

"Well count me out, I don't need a Guardian." Hudson also agreed, along with Mom.

"And why's that?" Ratchet asked, in a mocking tone no less.

"Because, Ratchet," I mocked back. "We are adults, I think we can handle ourselves and besides, Vesper still needs a Guardian and with that Guardian watching over her at home, they are still technically watching over all of us, as we all live in the same house." I barked at him.

"I thought when the children became adults they left the house?" The green one asked, I sighed.

"Me and Hudson can't afford to live by ourselves, so we still live at home but we pay rent." I rubbed the bridge of nose making my glasses up and down.

"So, who am I being paired with?" Vesper asked, Optimus gave it some thought before he made up his mind.

"I will take on the duty, as you three have others and Ratchet seems ill equipped to handle such a situation, I shall do it." The little protest that came from the other Bots was stopped.

"By the way, we never caught everyone's name?" I asked, to which we were introduced to Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

And we as well introduced ourselves.

This, this was the beginning of something.

Something I wasn't expecting but something deep down I wanted in the end, to learn of this aliens, about their culture, their War and their history. This was a new adventure, one with a unknown ending.

And it was something I will always remember, until the day I die.

But, then again, adventure was adventure and the way I see it.

This is the beginning of something beautiful and it's ending will be spectacular or tragic.

Let's hope for the former.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait, rewrote this chapter twice just to get it feeling right, anyways I hope you enjoy and yes, there's plenty more were this came from, I don't plan on ending abruptly on this one. I am Determined to see it to the end, which technical would mean this would be my first finished fan fiction. After starting many and not finishing on my old account, those days are behind me though!**_

 _ **Anyways, enough with the rambles, lets get on with it!**_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Raven's POV_

I yawned for the umpteenth time as I felt the road slip by us as me and Hudson were heading to the Autobot Base with Optimus Prime. Today was my day off so I was allowed to go with Hudson who had yet to find a job.

The ride was quite and the sun was almost risen from the other side of the world.

We soon arrived at the Base, still in silence. It felt like the Leader of the Autobots had no idea how to talk to us, then again, we didn't engage unless we had too. As we got out we could see that only Ratchet was in the main room, the others missing.

We made our way up the stairs to a small area where Humans could stand without being under threat from a misplaced step by the Cybertronians. There was a TV, with a ragged couch and a small fridge.

"What do we do now?" Hudson whispered to me, I looked at him shrugging a 'I-don't-know'.

He sighed and walked off, I decided not to follow him as it was still early in the morning and I felt like sleeping, so I hit the couch and was out like a light.

 _Hudson's POV_

I still couldn't believe that this had all happened, it was just our luck too. We seemed to never to get away with anything and bad luck seemed to be around the corner all the time. I blamed a few things and people, but, I rather not think about it.

As I explored the strange Base of the Autobots, I came upon a large room with equipment that looked like a training room but for giant robots instead. In the middle was a training dummy if it were and the one currently beating the crap out of it was the female robot.

I think her name is Arcee.

She fought the dummy with swift punches and kicks, it was almost gracefully the way she fought but I could see she was angry and soon her punches and kicks became wild. I had seen enough video games to see where this was going.

"You're fighting angry….." I said aloud to my own surprise, I usually hated talking to new people.

She looked at me surprised, then evened out with a cold stare back.

"So?" She almost growled, without showing a difference to me my usual cold stare stared back at her as I entered more into the room.

"So, you'll lose if you face a enemy. I know enough about fighting is that you should never fight angry. You'll lose and fail each time and I'm guessing that happens a lot if you fight like that."

She stared at me in shock before she approached me and knelled down.

"How do you know that and why should I believe you of all people? You've never been in a battle before, never had to endure years of War, what makes you think you know best?" I sighed and closed my eyes before opening them and staring straight into her eyes.

"I may not have endured battle or war such as yourself, but I like to fall back on my gaming skills. Believe it or not, video games can teach you a lot. It teaches hand-eye coordination, strategic and thinking skills, problem solving skills and most importantly it shows and tells us that some ways of fighting are more detrimental than helpful.'

'Fighting angry is one of them, it allows your enemy to use you're angry against you. You become blind to obvious threats and frankly, it makes you most of all, sloppy. Before you became angry, you're fighting style was swift and graceful but when you became angry it lost it's finesse and became stupid quite frankly.'

'And if I am honest here there is one thing you should know about me, I hate stupid people. And when intelligent people like yourself makes stupid mistakes like you did it rattles my cage as it were." I finally finished my monologue, my siblings always said I could talk someone's ear off when I got going.

Her reaction though was, unexpected.

Instead getting angry even more than I thought, she looked ashamed. Her eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped and I could see tears or whatever the Cybertronian equivalent, gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"You're right, I much smarter than that. But, the reason I got so mad was I was imagining my worst enemy. She took my first partner from me back in the War on Cybertron and-"She cut herself off, the pain of the memory flashing across her blue eyes that now shimmered with flowing tears.

For the first time in a long time, my heart broke.

"And now I lost my second partner recently, I-I'm just so angry and depressed. I-I don't know what to do anymore." I looked back to the floor, frowning, before I walked up to her and placed my hand on her arm.

"You keep going, that's all you can do. Life goes on, and even though you're partner is gone. They both, will be in your heart or whatever you have for a heart." She chuckled wiping away the tears.

"Spark." She answered.

"Spark, right. Anyways, they will always be with you, I know about loss and I can tell you with time all scars heal and you'll just remember the good times. Trust me." I gave her a small smile, she smiled back and my heart felt like it was put back together from it's shattered state and it seemed to flutter even.

Realizing I was still touching her arm I quickly retracted my hand and coughed.

She gave another small chuckle before standing from her sitting position.

"Wanna watch me train some more, less angry this time?" I gave a small nod, my voice completely leaving me at the moment.

She gave me a boost onto a large crate a distance away for safety before she went back to fighting with the dummy once more. I watched her for several hours training before the call of lunch had come and we called it a day for training and headed for the Main Room.

 _Raven's POV_

I had awoken from my slumber by the noise of engines, I cracked my eyes open to see that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were pulling in. To my surprise, not only was it Vesper that hopped out of Bumblebee's form but three others, two familiar.

"I can't believe it, we get to hang out now all the time, Vesper!" Miko shouted in glee as she tackle hugged her, Vesper pried herself free, laughing.

"Well, I'm not the only one whose new to this, 'Science-Fiction Club' as Jack put it." She referred to the new boy, he was as tall as my Brother with black hair and blue eyes.

"Really?" Raf asked, Bulkhead and Bee transformed back behind them.

"Yeah, Vesper's entire family is in on it." Bulkhead announced.

"Got that right!" I said, leaning against the railing up atop the staircase.

"Hi Raven!" Raf said with a cheer as he ran up the stairs and gave me a hug.

The others joined us on top of the human area, not long after Arcee and surprisingly Hudson comes into the room together.

"Hey, Arcee, why no pick up?" Jack asked, confused. She also looked confused.

"But, it isn't three yet." She pointed out.

"It's a Half Day today Arcee, you were supposed to pick him up at Noon." I voiced, she looked mortified.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. It completely slipped my mind, I was training and having a chat with Hudson here." Jack looked towards my Brother and I could seemed exchange glares at each other.

Oh, ho, ho. Is that jealousy I smell in the air?

"It's alright, Cee. I caught a ride with Bulkhead." He shrugged it off.

She sighed in relief, "Come on, I'll make it up to you with a ride."

He quickly nodded before the pair headed out, we all settled near the TV playing games, having lunch that the other three brought and generally hanging out. It was turning out we might be good friends in the end.

Later that evening, Mom finally got off of work and had brought supper with her. The three others were weary of her at first, but grasp the idea that she wasn't all that bad, if you didn't piss her off.

Suddenly the elevator doors swung open and a voice yelled into the room.

"PRIME!" There stood a African-American man in a suit and tie marching up to the edge of the human area, staring down the Bot as he approached the man.

"Agent Fowler-" Optimus was cut off by this supposed Agent.

"I just came here to clarify something in your report. Are you seriously tell me that you made yourselves known to even more Humans?! Do you have any idea how serious this is getting? We can't have more civilians endangered because you want more friends!" I could see a vein popping out on his forehead.

Mom stepped in, "They didn't reveal themselves to us, the Decepticons did when they tried to hurt my oldest daughter."

He looked surprised to see us there, not realizing that we were in the room. Man, angry really does blind all.

"Uh, who-" He was cut off by Mom.

"My name is Lily Fair and these are my three children. The Autobots saved our lives, so maybe show them some respect, especially Optimus, he works the hardest among them and to put that all on him is something I can't stand to see." She glared at the Agent who seemed utterly defeated under it, with a sigh he turned to walk to the elevator.

"Make sure they don't get into trouble like those three, Prime." And with that he left the Base that had taken to silence once more.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Optimus staring at my Mother in amazement, smiling to myself I had to silently agree with him.

She was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know, its short, but I thought that this little scene was best on its own. But don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise, but I hope you enjoy it!_**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Unknown POV_

The field was calm, the grasses slowly swayed in the breeze. Across this open field of tall grasses littering it like the rare flowers that danced with the grasses were weapons. Giant weapons wielded by titans, dropped there as if they dropped from the sky. No sign of the titanic beings that wielded them, not even a footprint marked this field.

I stood alone, and felt small against these weapons of destruction and death.

A cawing noise startled me, I looked to a lone black bird perched upon a sword that stuck out of ground. It's red eyes stared into mine, the smell of decay washed off of it.

It was a bird of death.

But, why was it still here?

The bird cawed again and took flight over the field of weapons, it weaved and flew around and past the weapons with grace before circling around and heading for the center of the field.

There stood a lone oak tree, as the bird neared it, it grabbed something off the ground before landing on the lowest branch. It cawed again, almost beckoning me towards it.

Without doubt I walked towards that oak tree and the bird, when I finally came upon it I saw what it held in its talons. It was a broken symbol, two halves of two different symbols.

One a red face that was stoic, the other purple with a angular almost dark face.

I looked back to the field of weapons, the grasses and the sun with it's blue sky were replaced with that of a night sky with two hanging moons. The ground was metallic and silver, but the weapons remained.

Everything looked dead, the sky, the air, the ground.

This planet was dead.

I looked back to the bird, it's form now changed into a that of a cloaked figure. No face visible, no limbs visible but held around its neck on a silver chain were the two halves of the symbols now fused together into one.

Then, it finally spoke.

"You seek a path towards victory, but, there will be no victory in strength. Take heed, for if you seek power for oneself, you shall find your thread CUT." A golden thread appeared and suddenly a pale white hand grasped it and began to tear it.

A pain racked my form, my very being felt like it was being ripped like the cord. But before it became undone, the entity stopped. The fraid line hung in the air, it's ends disappearing and again it spoke.

"But, if you stray from your current path. If you seek peace through corporation and have a honest soul, then your thread shall not falter. You will finally gain all that you wished and more, and, if you seek this path then you will truly be powerful."

The frayed thread knitted back together and pulsated with golden energy, my being no longer hurt but I felt energized and calm. I looked to the hooded figure, it's face shrouded in darkness, I reached up trying to uncloak them. I don't why, but I had to know who it was.

The white hand grasped my own and again albeit more softly it spoke.

"In time, but for now rest and think upon my words. But know this, the path you choose will either lead you to me or, you shall fall away from me. Be wise, be brave and always find a spot of compassion and love. Till All Are One."

Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello, hello and welcome to another chapter, I do hope you enjoy! This is where we officially begin in the TFP Timeline as we jump into Speed Metal. More to come so stay tuned and as stated before, enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Raven's POV_

I sat still on the couch as I watched Raf and Miko playing video games and recounting the gossip along with Vesper about how Jack smoked Vince in a race against one another. To say I was not impressed was a understatement, but putting Vince in his place is something that I can let slide.

As they were explaining how Vince had challenged Jack to another race, this one at a sketchy part of the highway were I heard illegal street races happens the said one of our discussion rolled into Base and quickly hopped off of Arcee to allow her to transform.

"Hey Jack, been doing some illegal races lately, I'm disappointed." Sarcasm dripped from my words as he looked surprised before rushing at us to shush.

"Be quiet, this needs to be kept on the down low. Optimus can't know." He looked around like a guilty man who was looking for a cop.

"Yeah, and how's that gonna work out for you when you and Arcee go racing again?" I stared at him with a neutral face.

He sighed, "Actually, she doesn't want too. So," He turned to Raf. "I was wondering if I could borrow Bee for a while."

"Bee isn't a thing you can borrow, his a person Jack." Vesper almost growled at him which was rare, it made him sweat bullets. "And, this isn't right."

"Well, it's up too Raf." Jack gestured to the young boy, he looked to me with a pleading look.

After a few thoughts I came to the conclusion that this is a lesson in the making, and would serve to remind them all that just because you can, doesn't mean you should. So with a small, knowing nod he turned back to Jack.

"Okay." Jack smiled and gave him a quick hug, thanking him before he, pulling the young boy with him, ran off to find Bee.

I now stood with Miko and Vesper alone in the main room, both I and my Sister had similar almost evil looking smiles, Miko did a double take, looking at us concerned.

"What are you two thinking?" She asked, we both looked at each other, then back to Miko.

"Dear, dear Miko. What you just witness was a set up towards a lesson to be taught the hard way. If you too don't want to be implicated, then I suggest you follow us." We began to walk down the stairs and heading deeper into the Base, Miko trailing behind confused.

"What are you both planning?" She asked again, we stopped in front of a open door that lead into what we knew was Optimus's personal room and office.

"We, are going to tell the truth and make sure those dunderheads don't lose their lives." She looked mortified, before she understood the scope of the situation.

Sighing heavily she said, "Fine, let's get this over with."

And with that we entered the room.

* * *

 _Vesper's POV_

I didn't like this plan, not one bit. Here I was, standing nearby as the cars lined up for tonight's race, illegal race that is. I was incognito along with Raven who stood a fair distance away, also in a guise.

I wore black pants ad shirt and a red leather jacket borrowed to me by my sister. I also had a snapback hat that had a spray-can splotches on it. And finally I wore skateboarder shoes, I miss my converse shoes.

My sister wore a purple hood, with hood up. Black skinny pants and some black boots she had that she rarely wore. She even found a pair of round red tinted glasses but this meant she couldn't see very far very well without her glasses, but she said they looked cool and I wasn't about to deny it.

I had the unfortunate task of walking around the cars and inspecting the competition Bee and Jack would be facing.

To say my heart was beating like a jackhammer was a understatement, these guys were people I'd never want to meet face to face. I'm that type of girl who likes non threatening types of people and they weren't it.

But, I knew with my Guardian nearby I was safe. He just had that aura you could completely trust. A fatherly figure in a way I suppose, but my thoughts were cut short when a voice called out.

"Nice jacket." I swiveled around on my heels to find a man in his early twenties or late teens looking at me.

He had red spiked hair that was pushed back, strangely he was formally dressed with a red waistcoat with a gold chain leading to what I assumed a pocket watch, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black dress pants with nice shoes.

What wasn't formal was the black racing gloves he wore, but that was it.

Caught off guard I shuttered, "T-Thanks."

His amber eyes stared into mine and a familiar chill ran down my spine, but I ignored it for now.

"I haven't seen you around before, what brings a pretty little thing like yourself here?" His sly smirk said everything, this guy was full of himself and saw himself as a ladies man.

"O-Oh, just heard about it from a friend. Thought I'd check it out." I was nervous to say the least, this guy came out of nowhere. And I swore there was some underlying tension in the air.

He smirked, "Well, hope you make bets because today I'll be winning this race, doll." He gave a wink and sauntered away from me towards a red car, a familiar red car.

Wait, that's Knockout isn't it. The one who attacked Raven!

Oh my, he hit on me. Why? Why are all the cute ones bad boys or well aliens!?

Wait, what am I saying, gah!

My face was buried in my hands, I could feel it burning up. Such is the universe, always so cruel. And just my luck too, as I fell deeper into my mind I had failed to note that the race was about to start.

Quickly, I made my way to Raven to report Knockout's presence and Optimus came to pick us up quickly as we followed the racers as the race began, now with Jack, Bee and the Decepticon known as Knockout.

* * *

After a while the race had gotten out of hand and Knockout forced Bee to head off the track to lose them. But that meant we lost them, Optimus, not wanting to endanger us left us under a bridge and gave us orders to call back to Base for pick up.

When the call was about to be made through, a roar of a engine came down and under the bridge. It was Bee and Jack who quickly went silent, we heard another car above and assumed Knockout, so we too stayed silent.

Soon, he was gone.

"Good God he's a persistent one." Raven commented beside me, Jack jumped out of Bee who made a few clicks and whirs not understood by anyone.

"What are you two doing here?" He whispered yelled for some reason.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Raven smiled at him with what I would call her sadistic smile.

He glared at both of us and I jumped in.

"We sold you out to Optimus." Usual I'm not so blunt but it was needed here.

"What?!" A whir of protest came from Bee as well, we knew it was the same reaction of betrayal written on Jack's face.

I sighed, "Look, what you're doing is dangerous Jack. This kind of thing is what gets people hurt or worse. Or jail as well. I know we haven't known each other for long but I don't like seeing friends get hurt."

"Trust us when we say we have seen and been in our fair share of car crashes." Raven added.

I nodded, "I have already seen a friend back home nearly get killed because of her careless driving. Don't both of you do the same."

Before Jack to responded I was suddenly grasped and tossed into the air, the sound of transformation around me and before I could scream out I found myself strapped into the seat of Knockout's alt form as he sped off away from my sisters and friends.

"You humans make it too easy you know." I struggled against the seat belts to no avail.

"Knockout...ugh...let me out!" He laughed.

"Oh, come now. I only want a chat, after all, it isn't every day I grace a human inside my interior." I shivered, somehow that sentence was so wrong and the fact he was flirting again didn't help,

"Knockout I am serious. Let me out or Optimus will tear you a new one." That seemed to catch his attention.

"Oh? You're the big rig's pet now are you? How intriguing, then you'll be a great bargaining chip." My face morphed into shock and horror.

"What!? No!"

"Oh yes my doll, I must say this is much easier then you're sibling. I should have gone for you in the first place." Now that caught my attention, maybe if I can get info out of him I could give some closer as to why he attacked her.

I know Raven would appreciate it.

"Wait, why did you attack my sister?" He laughed again.

"Lord Starscream wanted a human for a bargaining chip and when I had gotten the order I was on the road and saw you, or well, you're sisters car."

"So, it was just on a whim?" He hummed.

"In a way yes, but, then again I think it was fate. After all, I haven't met a human quite as unique as you." My face heated again, why, why the flirting?

"Why are you doing that, why are you flirting with me?" He was silent for a moment before he answered, almost carefully.

"Well, when I saw all of you I committed all of you to my memory banks. Later back on the Nemesis I looked you all up on the Internet, while didn't find anything interesting about your family I found you the most interesting.'

'You have a soft spot for the animals of this world, you believe the best in people, you have interesting ideals and well, ideas. And you have a love of trucks, while I love sport cars myself I can appreciate a good looking truck once in a while."

As he ranted on, I noticed a certain red and blue semi coming up.

"Well, you forgot one thing about me Knockout, it's one of my best attributes."

"Oh, what's that doll?" I could practical feel the smirk, I smiled back.

"I know how to make people feel comfortable and let them dump stuff on me. It's also a great distraction."

"Wait, distrac-" He was cut off when Optimus slammed into his side making him skid to a edge of a cliff.

He tried to get away but couldn't move, Optimus grabbed him and ripped the door off causing Knockout to scream in agony. Optimus gently grabbed me out and held me protectively as Knockout flipped away and transforming back, he held his arm where his door is supposed to be.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace!?" He growled out.

"Sorry." I yelled out, it caught him off guard.

But before anything else could be said, Bee along with some of the others came up from behind scaring away the red mech as he drove off into the night.

I smiled as he disappeared, he was someone I won't soon forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: New Chapter for you guys, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am._**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Raven's POV_

I stared blankly at the school in front of me, my thoughts were all consuming. My dazed eyes stared into what seemed oblivion as that night played over in the back of my head. It had only been three days since the whole illegal racing thing and it was still bugging me.

Jackson Darby, the little prick, he hasn't stopped glaring at me and Vesper since that night.

But I don't see why? We did the right thing, we saved him from what could have been a trip to the ER and I have heard his Mom works there. He was just be stubborn, he should thank us, both of them should.

Bumblebee, though I cannot understand a single thing he says, the way he acted the same around us like Jack said it all. Both of them were hard headed, stubborn children who couldn't see the end goal.

Ah, they'll come around sometime soon.

The bell rang and the students began to file out, soon I spotted Vesper who had a tired expression on her face. I ran up to her and said.

"You look tired, school that hard on yah?" She sighed heavily, soon the others joined us with glaring Jack glaring away.

The bots soon came, me and Vesper hopping into Optimus's alt form and heading off. As we drove, Optimus spoke up.

"Vesper, Raven, before we arrive at Base there is something you need to know." I grew concerned.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, I looked to Vesper who was worried as well.

"Well, it seems that Bumblebee and Jack from what I suspect are planning something. Now, I know there has been tension between all of you, for what reason I am sure you know. But, I'd thought I give you a warning." My frown deepened, a silent shared word was thought between me and Vesper.

Goddammit.

As we got closer and closer to Base my heart picked up in speed, my anxiety was an all out high. The doors opened and all of us filled in before coming to a stop in the main room. We got out allowing the bots to transform as we made our way quickly up the stairs.

Jack, Miko and Raf hanged back, far enough to not be heard. My thoughts raced of just what they and more importantly he was planning.

A tiredness came over me, I walked over to the couch after a while and laid down. Falling into a uneasy sleep.

 _Jack's POV_

I had pulled Miko and Raf aside, I needed to talk to them before what was about to happen went down. Raf knew somewhat of what was going on and happening soon but I needed reassurance.

"Alright, Miko you kinda know this but I have a sort of plan." Miko looked perplexed.

"Whatcha going on about?" She pointed her finger at me, eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes, "Miko, it's time for those two high and mighty queens to be put into their places!" I whispered yelled.

"Vesper and Raven?" She asked, I sighed.

"Yes, those two."

"But why?" She seemed confused on the matter, typical Miko for not reading people clearly.

"Because Miko, who the hell thinks in their right mind they have the authority to judge others. Those two think themselves so righteous and so justified, they think we're stupid; That we can't make our own decisions and that isn't right.' I looked up to them, Raven moving to the couch and Vesper standing near Ratchet, even now they stood tall, like they were Queens or even Gods.

'They believe they stand as right and good, but in reality they are fallible. I will show them that they are just as bad as any another other person, that they have no right to judge us, to accuse us and to bring punishment unto us. Then, and only then will they see their own fault and they will have no right to do what they did to us ever again."

Miko and Raf both stared at me for a moment, I was slightly winded from my rant.

Then Miko spoke, "Wow, you know you are really good at speeches, right?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"So," Raf finally spoke up. "Both you and Bee want to do this? Are you going to hurt them?"

"No, at least not physically. This plan simply involves words and some other things, Raf I need you to translate Bee for me and for them. Miko, I need you for support, can you do it?" They both nodded and with a satisfied smile I looked to Bee who was staring at us from afar.

With a small nod, the plan was set into motion.

 _Unknown POV_

I had been in a dreamless inky black, my thoughts dulled, my memories were dazed but I remembered pain, so much pain and…..anger. I wanted something, so badly I wanted it, I was reaching out, trying to grabbed it a hopeless attempted at satisfaction.

Then out of the inky black haze I felt two arms pull me down until I landed softly on a bed of golden threads stretching out for infinity in all directions, I turned around to see the same figure in the black cloak staring at me, the silver chain and fused symbols around its neck, pale white hands were the only thing visible of the body that was shrouded in darkness.

"This is the Realm of Fate, where all Fates of every creature is decided." It said, spreading its arms all around them.

"Why am I here?" My voice was hoarse and rough, like it hadn't been used in sometime.

"To see that Fate is entwined with all creation," She plucked a bundle of strings intertwined together. "This is you and those who are effected by you and your fate. And I know that more will be entwined as the thread of your soul goes on."

I stared at the pulsating threads of gold, it was fragile and beautiful. I looked up to them, questions swam in my mind.

"Who are you, why are you here, where is here and why me?" My questions bubbled out, she pressed a white finger to my mouth, though I thought it would be cold, it was warm.

"In time as I said before, but for now I will answer one of your questions. My name is Corvidae." I looked down, my thoughts raced for a name that was familiar to that one but I had never heard that name before.

I was about to say something but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I must go for now. I will be back soon and much more will come to light. Till All Are One."

Again, the world went black, ever against my protests.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright Folks, time for the showdown! I had so much fun writing this chapter, DRAMA, ah my jam, other then romance of course. Anyways, enjoy this insanity!**_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Raven's POV_

I knew whatever was coming was upon me and Vesper when Jack, very coldly, asked us to meet him on top of the Base in half an hour. Both me and Vesper shared a look before agreeing, as he left to go further into the Base, Hudson came out from behind the shaft that held the elevator.

I looked at him spooked, "How long have you been there?"

He gave a rare smirk, "Sometime, I saw something was off when I came in earlier so I hid to keep an eye on things."

Both Vesper and I said simultaneously, "Aww, you do care."

He rolled his eyes and came in close, some of the other Bots were in the room, the kids and Bee were nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked, Vesper sighed.

"I think Jack and Bee are mad at us." His concern turned to a frown.

"Remember when he and Bee did illegal street racing that got Star caught by Knockout?" He nodded. "Well, before that we had told Optimus about it."

Now, he was confused. "And that's bad because…."

"They feel betrayed, at least I think. I don't know, it's gotten me into a tizzy." I rubbed my fading pink hair.

"Well they should be grateful, if Optimus found out by himself it would have been worse." He stared at the ground, then he asked. "So, you think they're planning something to get back at you or something?"

We nodded our head, he sighed.

"This isn't right, we need to…." Then, an idea struck his mind as he came to a realization.

"What?" I asked, a small smile came to his cold face.

"I have a plan, don't worry, I got your backs, sis's." Then he ran off to God knows where.

I looked back to Vesper, she had sat down and she looked stressed, which, was never good. I pulled her into a side hug and kissed her head, a silent reassurance that everything would be alright.

* * *

The time had come, we rode the elevator up to the top. My heart was heavy but my mind was ablaze. Whatever was about to happen I was ready for it, and I wasn't all at the same time.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened to reveal a sun setting landscape of the desert that surrounded the Base and close by Jasper. Standing near the edge was Jack, Raf, Miko and Bumblebee, to say I was surprised that those two were here was a understatement.

We slowly walked out and stopped a couple of feet away, good enough to do something if they charged us or something…I'M PARANOID SO SUE ME!

Ahem, anyways at first Miko, Bee and Raf were the only ones facing us, Jack was looking out to the sunset. The expressions of Miko and Raf were unreadable but Bee looked crossed between upset and anger.

"So….." I quickly trailed off, Jack spoke up now.

"Do you like it?" He asked, we looked at each other confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked back at him.

"Let me rephrase; do you like being so utterly, disgustingly, righteous?" He now turned to us, his blue eyes were as cold as ice.

Shocked by the question my sister stepped in, "Righteous? We aren't righteous." She denied.

"Oh, is that _so?_ " He spat. Bumblebee spoke up, but we didn't understand him until Raf translated.

" _What makes you two think you can just do what you did? What makes you think you have the authority or the gall to tell Optimus about what I'm doing?"_ He said.

I frowned. "Authority? I don't need authority to tell someone that someone else is making a stupid mistake, a decision that could be costly, one that could end up either dead or captured by a Decepticon, which HAPPENED I might add."

"That only happened because you were THERE! Because you decided to go above our heads!" Jack barked back, his fist were clenched, breathing was ragged with anger.

"And what would have happened if we weren't, it could have been you! Or some other poor human caught in the crossfire, you would have pulled more down with you if we hadn't said a word." I growled back, slowly I was stepping between him and my sister.

" _You two think you're so in the right, don't you?"_ Raf translated again for Bee.

"Yes, Bee, I do. But I do not see myself as a righteous person either. We are not perfect, we are flawed human beings just like you, both of you I might add. We have made our fair share of stupid mistakes, trust us." Vesper stood her ground, coming around me to stand in front of me.

"Trust you? Never." Jack spat, he took a step forward and we both tensed.

"You don't have to trust us, but we do have experience to back our claim. I, for one, have seen more than you, perks of being older. But that isn't always a good thing. Jack, Bumblebee, we have seen good people get hurt, we don't want to see that again." I almost sounded desperate, because I was.

Jack merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, like that's even true."

"It is." Another voice rang out, we turned to see standing next to a boulder was our brother Hudson and standing next to him was Arcee, Mom and Optimus. To say that Jack and Bee had mortified looks on them was to say the least satisfactory.

Me and sis ran up to Mom and hugged her, don't know why, but I'm guess the slight danger we felt earlier made us run to the first person we knew would protect us. She hugged us back before looked at all of them with a frown, we moved behind her and the others.

"My children have seen more than a normal child should ever see and you dare think they are lying? And more over to threaten them?" She growled, Jack was sweating bullets.

"I wasn't threatening them!" She merely rolled her eyes. "Besides, what do mean by that?"

She sighed, "My children have watch their Father basically abandoned their Mother for another, they have seen their Mother broken, they've seen good friends DIE! They saw me nearly DIE in front of them…" Tears threatened her eyes, tears overflowed mine already.

The looks of shock on everyone was evident, but I caught Optimus sight, not only did he seem shocked but inspired by her resolve and strength.

She sighed, "When they see that something like what had happened, they want to do everything in there power to stop it. Because we are tired of that pain of loss, we have lost to much, I've lost so much. My health, my friends, my future is uncertain.'

'But I know with them around they will keep everyone safe, I have taught them to love thy neighbor, to help their fellow man and woman. I have raised good souls, something I will take pride in until I draw my last breath. So, I suggest you apologize to them and remember that they only wish to protect you. Because sometimes we all need someone else to take the reigns."

She smiled back at us with tears in her eyes and pride radiating off of her, we all went into a group hug before standing next to each other. I could see that Jack's head was low as was Bee's while Raf and Miko had gone off to the side.

Arcee then spoke up, "I'm disappointed Jack, I thought you knew better."

Prime went on, "As did I, Bumblebee. I think you both need to apologize to the Sisters but not now. For now, Jack, I am punishing you for one week you shall not come to Base and Bumblebee will be cleaning the Base from top to bottom as well. Maybe some time alone to your thoughts will make the apology easier."

They both nodded and we went our separate ways, Jack didn't dare to make eye contact neither did Bee. I hoped they would learn from this, to never judge so quickly and to think with rational then emotions.

That night, when I went to sleep, I had was safe in the knowledge that this was only the beginning of drama, as it followed me like a plague. Where I went it followed, and the way Hudson and Arcee are getting along, I believe Jack will butt heads with either us or Hudson again.

But how that'll end….well, you're just gonna have to read on, won't you?


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Been awhile since I updated but here we are, hope you enjoy this chapter and by the end you'll know whats coming up for the next few chapters. *Insert Evil Laughter***_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Lily's POV_

It had been two days since the confrontation on the Base Top and things had simmered down, Bee and Jack had apologized to my two daughters and both were severing out there punishments. I had a day off today and decided to spend it with Hudson and the Bots.

But as soon as I got here, he headed off somewhere with Arcee and I wasn't inclined to follow. Today was my lazy day and I was going to enjoy it, Ratchet was currently locked in his Med Bay and the other two were nowhere to be seen which left Optimus the only one other than myself in the room.

It looked like he was reading something on something I'd call an equivalent to a Ipad, but alien. So I didn't bother him, rather I simple flipped through the channels on the TV looking for something to watch.

"Mrs. Fair?" A familiar deep voice called out, I turned my head to the Prime who was walking towards me.

"Something I can help you with Prime?" I said with a curious look.

"There is something that has been bothering me, two days ago, when you were defending your children, you said that they had witnessed you almost die. I was worried about that and I was wondering what it was?" Even though he was a large bot he almost seemed timid and small.

I smiled and positioned myself more comfortable on the couch to face him.

"It's a story I don't like to recount but if it will ease your mind of worry or curiosity or both then I shall tell you." He went onto a knee to more face to face with me, giving me a small nod.

I sighed and began to recount those days.

 _Flashback….No One's POV_

 _She had been experiencing abnormal pains and flow during her monthly cycles for sometime and it was starting to concern the mother of three. It had started merely a month ago but ever since then it had only worsened._

 _So, like a responsible mother and adult she went to the doctor and news was not good._

 _A growth, left by the last birth of her daughter had been growing inside her for 13 years and was causing the abnormal symptoms. In order for her to live a normal life she had to go through a Hysterectomy._

 _After being on the waiting list for several months the day finally came. The surgery went off without a hitch, and she was soon home with her family._

 _But, it was not to be._

 _She noticed a pain that came for under her knee and no matter what she or her eldest daughter did made it stop. Then one night, while her Mother was visiting, it happened._

 _"You kids keeping the house tidy for your Mother?" The Grandmother of the three asked with a smile, the two eldest who were downstairs with her smiled back._

 _"Yeah, the least we can do for her." Raven replied, Raven was a few years younger, her hair a natural dirty blond._

 _"That's good, how about you Hudson?" She asked the young man who was more closed off those days._

 _"Yeah, I'm helping too." He said with the tiniest hint of enthusiasm._

 _Suddenly the three heard rapid footsteps down the stairs and they turned to see Vesper with a frantic look on her face._

 _"Grandma, there's something wrong with Mom, she can't breathe." The Grandmother took up the stairs, she was a younger Grandmother then most so moving fast wasn't hard on her._

 _Both Raven and Hudson stood for a second in shock before the eldest ran upstairs, but Raven couldn't budge, fear gripped the young girls heart as she sank to the couch staring off into space._

 _It turned out that the pain Lily had felt in her leg wasn't from muscle pain but from a blood clot forming in her veins. Once it had completely or almost completely closed the blood rushed to her lungs._

 _She was literally drowning in her own blood._

 _Lily was rushed to the hospital where they were able to stabilize her, the Doctors were fascinated by the amount of damage she could take, she believed her undying will and determination is what dragged across the line between life and death._

 _After the whole ordeal Lily's leg was forever damaged with it swelling if she uses it to much or little. And when the Doctors looked at her scans of her lungs they were surprised that she recovered so quickly, or that she even survived._

 _Her case was a miracle in action._

 _But she knew why she stayed alive, through all those trials and tribulations._

 _End of Flashback…..Lily's POV_

"I stayed alive because I needed too, my children weren't ready to be alone in the world yet and I wouldn't leave them like that. Doctors have told me time and time again that I shouldn't be alive, for many different reasons and the reason I keep going is because I know they need me, now so more then ever." I finished my story, I opened my eyes having realized that I had closed them, when I don't know.

But when I looked up at Optimus all I saw written in his face and eyes was amazement and what looked like adoration. I looked down feeling my face heat up like if I was teenager again, ha, I wish.

"It seems that even though you are in a broken body, your mind, heart and spirit never cease. No matter what happens." He finally said, I looked at him with small smile and surprisingly he smiled back. "That is something to admire, and something I will take away from this tale. To never cease in the face of adversity, to never falter because you are broken. Because there is someone that always needs you."

"So true, so very true."

 _Hudson's POV_

As soon as I got to Base I headed off with Arcee to watch her training, as I watched I gave her little tips here and there, even though I knew nothing about fighting myself I could see were she became sloppy in her movements. I had characterized her style as a fluid, graceful style of fighting and where it wasn't was where she needed to improve.

"You know Hudson, I could teach you to fight." Arcee said as she performed a back flip onto a dummy before punching it and pushing off of it.

I looked dumbfounded at her, "Me? Fighting? I don't know, I mean it looks awesome in video games and movies but I don't think I could do it."

"Well, why not?" She asked, almost prodding as she moved onto the next dummy.

"I don't know, I mean I am not athletic whatsoever and I was never into that….." I trailed off as my thoughts wandered.

She stopped momentarily, "Just because you're not athletic or in shape doesn't mean you can't do it. And fighting isn't always about starting a fight, sometimes it can be for defense."

She then leapt onto a box near me and sat cross legged, the box I sat on was slightly higher than hers so she had brought herself eye level.

"Tell me," She asked. "What does my fighting style entail?"

I gave it thought for a moment before answering.

"Yours is a fluid fighting style, you're light on your feet and you use quick small attacks to disorient you're enemies making it easier to take them out. But I don't see the point in this, why should I care about you're style when I'm not as agile or strong as you?"

"Hudson, you are right. My technique is quick and light fighting but the reason I do it is because I'm not that strong." I stared at her confused before she went on. "I'm a Femme, most Femme's aren't very strong, we are built for agility and fast movements, there are some outliers in there but this remains the same across the board."

"Okay, point?" She laughed.

"Hudson, just because you aren't strong nor agile doesn't mean anything, but you're something else. And you can always improve over time in those areas, to me and this is just an assumption but I think you're more of runner then a person that lifts, right?"

I nodded, in school I did better in the running parts of Track and Field then other things.

"See, that's you're angle and that's were will start. Overtime will incorporate other things like agility and strength, maybe even weapons but don't tell your Mom." She winked at me and gave small chuckle.

"Alright, all fair points. I guess everyone has to start somewhere at the bottom before the reach the top." She smiled and for some reason it looked good on her. I noticed she didn't smile a lot like I do.

"Right then, how about we start now with the basics. First, you're stance." She lightly grabbed me and set me down of the floor before we both took the center of the room to begin training.

* * *

One week had passed now since that day me and Arcee agreed to training. I had made little progress but she assured me that things would catch on, eventually. Today I was training with Arcee yet again, still on some of the basics but now moving forward to some more advanced stuff.

I had taken a break when she went off to get Jack from school as he now could finally come back to the Base. Raven was already there and had been watching/drawing while I trained.

"You know, you smile more around Arcee." She said offhandedly while she was sketching something out in her book.

I turned on my heel, I could feel the heat rising to my face as embarrassment took hold.

"What?! No I don't!" I denied, my voice horribly high pitched.

She looked up with a smug look on her face before giggling and returning to her drawing.

 _"Totally_ , and that blush means _absolutely nothing_." Sarcasm dripped from like ooze, I waved her off before going for my water again.

My thoughts wandered to Arcee in that moment, cruel universe, but as I thought about it I did notice that Arcee seemed almost down whenever we weren't training together. I had heard from the grapevine that she had recently lost her partner and guess that was the big kicker.

But, what was so special about me that made her 'happier' in a sense? I mean, I can be as cold as her if not more. It made no logical sense, but then again the universe tended not to make sense to me and my sisters dismay.

Soon enough she returned from picking up Jack and went on from where we left off.

 _Raven's POV_

As I drew two characters of my own creation fighting, I noticed that Arcee and Hudson were at it again. I smiled as I could see Hudson enjoying himself, for once. But then I noticed someone standing in the doorway.

I was close to the door sitting on a raised platform and I looked down to see Jack standing there.

I looked back at the two then back at him, I noticed his eyes were following something and after a bit of back and forth between the three I could see his cold blue eyes staring at my Brother.

A pang of _utter_ suspicion hit my heart and head at the same time.

He radiated anger and resentment, towards Hudson. I narrowed my eyes, it seemed Jack still had problems with my siblings and I. But this time, directed to my Brother, I could see hints of jealousy in his eyes and I knew another event like that of more than a week ago occuring was going to happen, again.

But, this time I or the other Autobots wouldn't have to intervene as it seemed the Universe had her own twisted sense of humor. It had a plan that was set into motion for those three the moment high above our heads unknown to us at the time, a visitor was coming, one that would change everything.

And her name was, Airachnid.


	9. Chapter 9-Part 1

**_A/N: And writers block is gone, for now, and to think I had to only write one chapter for a new story and this came into my mind clear as day, BTW i made a new story for combating my writer's block which is called Escapism and is a Transformers Prime and Fallout crossover that is M rated so yeah, just a heads up._**

 _ **So if I don't update for sometime, you can check that out if you want and see if I'm messing about over there.**_

 ** _I will complete this story...it may just take a little time._**

 _ **So, thanks for the patience and now...**_

 ** _ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

 _Chapter 9-Part 1_

 _Hudson's POV_

The air was thick and heavy with a heat that made you uncomfortable and aforementioned hard to breath. The blood suckers buzzed around both me and Jack while Arcee remained unbothered, metal skin and all.

As I slapped my arm for the umpteenth time I sighed, "Should've brought replient."

Jack remained silent before turning to Arcee, "So, how close are we?"

She turned back with a smile, "Not to far off, but this doesn't make any sense…." She pondered while looking back down at the scanner in her hand.

"What do you mean?" I moved in front of Jack, ignoring the glare.

"Well signals don't just pop up like this, and it's a weak one too." She then went back to walking, while we trailed behind.

"Whatever it is, I know I can handle it." Jack boasted, Arcee looked at him with a ' _really'_ look.

"You mean you're fanny pack?" I pointed to the old thing with a smug grin.

"If you mean my survival kit that makes a fire and cook dried mac n cheese, then yes." He shot back, I glared back at him.

This went on in shorter like banter back and forth with Arcee either ignoring it or completely oblivious as we traverse this eerie forest. We stopped talking when Arcee suddenly stopped in her tracks, we looked beyond her to see a large groove in the ground leading to a dark and onimus ship.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" I instinctively asked.

"Unsure, stay low and stay quiet you two." Her hands became blasters as we slowly crawled our way to the ship, I could some Energon leaking from the crashed ship, Arcee stopped once again.

"Still can't tell, stay here, I'm going in." With a short nod she headed forward to a open hatch before making her way inside the ship.

As I waited for her return, Jack piped up.

"What's your deal?" I looked confusedly at him, a scowl on his features.

"My deal? What are you talking about?" I hissed back at him in a hushed voice.

"What are you trying to do? So lonely that you wanted your own so you had to take mine!?" Now I was doubly confused, but the sound of soft footfalls sounded behind me and we both turned to see Arcee emerge from the ship.

But, something was wrong.

Her firearms gone, with her actually arms returned and she had this thousand yard stare I had only seen in movies and video games, when someone faces something that reminds them of a horrible moment in there life.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, I looked at him and knew instantly he didn't understand the situation.

"What is it?" I asked, she seemed to snap out right there.

"I know whose ship this is." She said almost robotically, it was kinda creepy.

"Who?" Jack asked again.

She quickly transformed before saying, "Stay here you two, this situation just got dangerous." Then she sped off into the forest.

I frowned and began to follow her tire tracks before Jack called out.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"Going after her, like someone who cares about her well being." I could practically feel the rage glare he gave to my back but before long he followed as well.

We had been walking in silence for several minutes before Jack started up our previous conversation.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what, Jack?" I gave him a glance as we walked side by side.

"Why you're stealing what's mine." I now fully looked at him with deepening frown.

"Jack, I am being dead serious when I'm saying this, but, what do you mean _stealing?!_ I haven't stolen _anything_ from you, what do think of me, a _petty thief?!_ "

"You know what you-" I cut him off by shushing him, but before he could retort he saw what I saw.

Arcee was staring at a sizzling stump with a thousand yard stare, my brain immediately went to PTSD symptoms.

Whatever this was, it wasn't good and I realized something had to have made that acid and take out that poor tree, and by my guess it would be a Cybertronian, tends to be anyways.

Jack walked forward, completely focused on Arcee, his earlier rage gone.

"Arcee? Are you okay?" She snapped out of it and looked at both at us like a disappointed parent, it kind of stung.

She quickly transformed and said, "Get on."

Sighing at the prospect of getting on a bike with Jack I got on behind him holding onto Arcee rather then him. She quickly sped off, my grip increasing as Jack shouted for Arcee to slow down.

He was ignored as we jumped a ravine before landing on the other side, we quickly got off and again she said, "Stay here, I mean it."

Again, she sped off.

I frowned in her direction, she needed help, even if it was only words I could provide. Hopeful Jack wouldn't ruin that either.

"Come on." I said sharply as we headed back to the ravine.

"Jump?" He asked, I looked at him coldly.

I clambered down the edge and soon he followed as we carefully navigated the dangerous ravine before making it up and out the other side, both huffing in exhaustion.

The forests were getting darker as nightfall was fast upon us, sighing, I saw the tire treads of a motorcycle heading off and again we made our way after her.

As the silence was all consuming I had time to think.

Never in my life had I ever been invested so much in another person, it was a whole new experience. Especially when it came from the opposite gender, I wasn't a ladies man, never have and never will.

But, when I am with Arcee I just felt comfortable, if it were possible.

It's hard to explain but, I just enjoyed being in her presence. She was a trouble person emotionally like I was when I was younger and I could relate, something deep down knew what she was going through and it so badly wanted to help.

And here I was, helping.

Though Jack and his confusing talk wasn't help I kept going. As they say, nothing is ever easy and you will always face adversity in life.

"Shit." I heard Jack swear as he stopped atop a ridge of a steep hill.

I pulled from my inner thinking and stopped to see the big problem. There Arcee was, trapped against the rock face by a white webbing type of stuff. Jack immediately went to go free her with me falling behind.

"Jack! Hudson!?" She seemed panicked as we both ran up. "You shouldn't be here!?"

"I'm your partner, Arcee, I'm not leaving you." He countered back, suddenly, I could hear light taps as something thin and hard smacked into the ground and dug in.

That's when I heard her voice.

"And it seems you have acquired new partners, and humans no less." That sadistic feminine voice called out from behind us.

We both looked to see standing on eight legs was a Spider like Cybertronian with purple pinkish eyes and long claws with black and gold armor. A proud Decepticon symbol on her chest and fangs smiling at both of us.

This was a nightmare if I had ever seen one.


	10. Chapter 9-Part 2

_**A/N: Hey Everyone, sorry for the long wait, again. But, Christmas, Gatherings and Work kinda got in the way but now that its over (mostly) I have a new chappy for all you's, so ENJOY!**_

 _Chapter 9-Part 2_

 _Hudson's POV_

I was running like I had never ran before.

A few moments ago I just met the most terrifying Decepticon I have yet to meet and I haven't met many. This Airachnid was something to fear right down to my core, her sadistic nature and obvious psychopathic tendencies were just evident in the aura she gave off.

Anyways, after having witnessed all of that I had only one thought.

Run.

Though Jack was being stubborn, again and not wanting to run when Arcee had clearly urged us. Only after having been told that she hunts native lifeforms of planets, and being on Earth meant Humans, then he ran.

We heard her cries as we knew the Spider-Con was after us, our breathing was labored as we weaved through the massive trees and bushes.

"How...are we...gonna outrun..her!?" He gasped for breath beside me, I huffed back.

"Don't..know and….at this point...don't care." He looked at me with genuine worry and fear.

From the distance we heard Airachnid shout out.

"A game is it? Well then, let's play shall we? I do like a good hunt and challenge,"

I shivered at the voice that sounded so playful yet sinister, with renewed determination we started running again.

I don't know how long we ran, time seemed lost to me as we ran through the dense forest. But before long we stopped, realizing we were completely lost. The sounds of the forest was all around us as well, snapping twigs and moving brush startled us, our heads snapping in different directions waiting for her to just….appear, like a jump scare.

"We are so dead." Jack stated, our backs were against each other looking into the dark forest.

"You're right, we can't beat her and we have no way to contact base for help. But since we are going to die, I was wondering, what the heck do you think I'm stealing from you? Because I have no idea what you are talking about!" I whisper shouted back at him, he turned to face me and I him.

Sighing, he rubbed his head. "...Arcee." He mumbled.

I stared blankly at him, "...What?"

"It's just….you hang out with her all the time and I thought you were trying to steal her from and become her new partner while I was sidelined and forgotten." My utter confusion was written plain as day on my face.

"Wait...you thought I was….You were jealous!"

"YES, yes, I admit it I was jealous. But, you can't blame me. Me and Arcee were partners long before you came into the picture and I guess I got a little territorial."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not an asshole. And besides, Arcee is a person like the rest of us, she isn't property and she isn't a glass doll that needs to be kept safe either." He nodded, "She can have other friends then yourself, I just happen to be one of them."

He smirked at me, "I think you're more interested in her then just as a friend."

I could feel my entire face heat up at that, my heart raced as I shouted back.

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh really?" We both froze as Airachnid voice filled the forest air again, suddenly we were trapped in a webbing stuck to different tree's.

"Airachnid!" Jack shouted, she smirked before turning her attention to me. Great.

"So, you care deeply about our little motorcycle, hm? I wonder if she feels the same, maybe I kill you slowly and let her watch something she adores die by my hand, AGAIN!" She laughed in revelry as if she daydreamed of something pleasant to her wicked mind.

"Not this time!" Arcee shouted as she kicked the spider away from me, she quickly cut us down.

"Both of you run, I'll handle her." She said, readying herself as Airachnid started coming to her senses, I looked to Jack who looked like a brilliant idea popped into his mind.

"Lead her to the ship." She nodded quickly before engaging in battle with her nemesis.

Quickly we left the battling femme's and started making our way to the ship, the landmarks we had seen earlier guiding us back to that dark and creepy ship. We finally arrived at the ship and it's long grove within the ground, Jack ran up to the Energon spill.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"When she gets close, we blow this pop stand." Smirking I nodded and began to help him alight some tinder he had until we both made a nice little torch.

Suddenly we heard light tapping against metal and looked up to see a slightly more beaten up Airachnid staring down at us with glee, then confusion, then panic as she yelled.

"NO!" We ran backwards as Jack threw the torch at the ground, lighting the blue flames of Energon on the ground before an explosion erupted from the ship sending us a few feet as the shock wave hit us.

I coughed as the smoke began to clear, I looked back to see the ship completely destroyed. I looked back to Jack who was struggling to get back up, grabbing his arm I pulled him to his feet, he too looked back to the crater.

"Well, that was fun." He said sarcastically, I laughed slightly.

CRASH!

We looked over to some wreckage to see Airachnid, slightly scarred from the explosion emerging from the wreck. And she did not look happy either.

"You too, will pay for that." She hissed but before she could advance shots rained down beside her as Arcee came racing at her, growling she basically turned her eight legs into a drill and dug a hole into the ground before disappearing.

I took this temporary moment to sigh in relief.

After a moment of silence, Arcee broke it.

"She's gone and she stuck on Earth." She said with a frown.

Jack rubbed his head, "Sorry about that, it was my idea to blow the ship."

She looked up and smiled. "It's alright, Jack. What you did was very brave, partner."

He smiled with pride at that.

"And of course you as well, Hudson. You were a real lifesaver, thanks for that." Jack said putting out in a shake, I took and gave a good shake.

"It seems you two are getting along better, that's good. Now, how about we get my partners out of the bug infested forest, hm?" I smack my neck, not even thinking about the bugs.

The dawn was breaking and the light was hitting Arcee in way that made her kind of have a halo around her head like a angel. She was more _beautiful_ in the sunlight rather than the night….….. _Wait,where the fuck did that come from?_


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hello, sorry for being so late but work and craziness caught up to me again, gotta hate being called into work on your days off, twice, in one week... But anyways, here it is as promised, another chapter. Another strange dream this time around...hope you enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 10_

 _Unknown POV_

I gasped as my consciousness raced back to me, my optics shot open and for a moment all I saw was a white light. But I felt something beneath me, a soft material and what felt like the form of another being, my lower half rested on the earth with grasses and flowers blooming everywhere.

Soon, the light faded from my optics and I saw the shroud of Corvidae, there silver chained necklace still hanging on their neck and their white and warm arms cresting around my helm and resting on my chassis. They were bent over my helm, as if to see if I had yet to awaken.

"Corvidae? Where are we?" I asked, my mind fuzzy from the time I spent asleep.

They hummed, "A place devoid of War and Strife, some call it a Mindscape or a Mind Palace, I call it home."

"We….I'm in your mind?"

They leaned back to look out at the field of flowers and grasses, "Yes and No, this is merely my Outer Mindscape, go any deeper and you'll find strange things, this is for your benefit as to not drive you mad."

"I see….Corvidae, you said before I could only ask one question at a time, can we change that a bit?" They looked back down, even though their face was shrouded in darkness I could feel curiosity wash over me.

"And what pray tell might that be?"

"I want to learn more about you, and I hoped to know why I am here, what my purpose is in this all. You have shown me so much, snippets of my life in the Waking World and have shown my Fate itself, I wish to know why? What this all means and who you are, after all with only you to keep me company during the intermissions of sleep, I have grown so….curious."

They were silent for a moment, I feared I had upset them in some way but the response surprised me.

"Of course I will, you must be longing to know. How _foolish_ of me to think _not_ of it." They seemed to almost loathe themselves for not seeing my wishes before hand, there was a hiss in their directed at themselves.

I kept my observations in the back of my mind and went for the first thought on my mind.

"What are you?" It slipped out almost like Energon, a guilt for having no tact swelled up.

"I am not offended." Their words cut through me, it seemed like they knew what I thought of. "Nor would I be of such a question from you, after all you have a right to know more than anyone else."

They went on, "But, to answer your question, I am a being made up of a energy some would call Magic while I am also based off a physical form and mind. I am separate from my Waking World form but I am the same person, it is all very complicated. There is knowledge I have access to while I am here but in the Waking World I know nothing of what happens here.'

'I forget, but not completely. Deep within my Waking World Form's Mind are these memories locked away, but the reason I cannot access them in the Waking World is because I am not ready, not yet. After all, I have yet to meet you in the Waking World."

"You are right, you are complicated. But since you are basically you're Waking Form with a little Magic thrown in I shall know you by you're Waking Form's Species, which is….?" They laughed.

"Silly me, I forgot to answer straight forward. In the Waking World, I am Human." My optics widened, I was surprised but as well I couldn't see it another way.

I smiled slightly at them, "Good, Human it is. Now, another thing, what is your Gender, I can't tell."

"Ah, well I am a Female or a Femme as you would call it."

"I thought so." She laughed, her voice gaining a more feminine tone.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, but, you are very perspective of things." I merely shrugged.

"So, why these dreams? Why come to me of all Cybertronians?" I asked, at this point I had sat up and out of her lap and now faced her sitting on the ground at eye level or what I assume her eyes would be.

"The big question, eh? Well, I am a person who sees a potential in everyone. You were never born into your current role, you're actions and decisions lead you down you're darkened path. But, I can see a spark, a light in your red optics. You have the potential to change the course of this War, to right the wrongs that you and you're enemy has done."

I scoff, "It is to late for me, Corvidae. This path I have chosen, I can never go back and _he_ knows it too."

She grabbed my servos, "My Light, you are wrong. There is always a second option, and the path is never one, it merges and divides with others, intersects and its never ending choices that will lead you down different paths, no one is the same all the time."

I closed my optics, "How can you be so sure?"

I felt a warm hand cresting my face, my optics opened and for the first time her shroud was cast away.

There, sat in front of me was a young Human looking women with just short blond hair with fading pink in it, striking green emerald eyes and fair skin. She wore a black dress that was long sleeved and cut off just below the shoulders, the silver necklace remained in place and on her right hand that cupped my face was a golden ring with three diamonds in it.

Her smile was soft and her eyes warm.

Then, she said. " _Because,_ choices are _everywhere_ and the choice to end the _darkness,_ the _strife_ and the _death_ is everywhere. _You_ just have to make the first step to a lighter road, _Megatron."_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hello again everyone, another chapter, whoa that took a longer time then I thought but I wanted to make it perfect so, enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 11_

 _Raven's POV_

I gasped for air, my lungs felt like they were starved of air as I sucked in the semi-warm air in my darkened room. I sat up, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm my racing heart. I looked at my phone, it was three in the morning, I groaned.

Another dream, one I didn't remember clearly.

All I could recall was a conversation, of what I wasn't sure but I knew it held importance to me.

I waved it off for now, another time to think upon strange dreams, for now I focused on returning to sleep.

That sleep I craved though never came.

* * *

I dragged myself to the sofa in the Human Area and plopped down like a thrown rag doll. Today I didn't care what I wore, which was a grey sweater, sweatpants and boots. My hood was up and my hair was mess sticking out from underneath it a little.

I pushed my glasses up in annoyance.

Today I was alone with Ratchet, with Mom and Optimus gone on another patrol which was a thing now. Arcee, Jack and Hudson all hanging together and my sis at Miko's house doing God knows what with Bulkhead looking after them and Raf along with Bumblebee nowhere to be seen, but I surmise they are together.

"What are you up to Ratch?" I asked out of boredom, he growled slightly.

"Nothing that you would understand." He waved my off before continuing on whatever he was doing.

There was a sudden idea in my brain, I don't know what sparked it but the idea had formed all the same.

"Hey, can you teach me your history?" His typing stopped, he looked at me bewildered.

"What?"

I stood and walked up to the edge nearest to him, "I want to learn more about you're planet and its history, it's lore or whatever. It something I am always keen on learning and I have pretty much learned most of the history of Earth, so, why not Cybertron?"

His optics narrowed, "You're serious aren't you." I nodded, sighing he said. "Fine, I guess I can teach you, but no interrupting me and if you annoy me I will stop."

"Of course, Ratchet." I knew he wouldn't want to stop, I could see a gleam of pride in his eyes.

He plucked me from the platform and placed me on his shoulder and we began together to go through the history of Cybertron, starting with their Creation Myth.

* * *

 _Vesper's POV_

I was sitting at home in my room, I had just come back from Miko's to find Mom and Hudson both back. Though Raven nowhere insight, I learned through Mom that she had elected to stay behind as she was currently enthralled with the history lessons being given to her by Ratchet.

So, here I sat with our family laptop all to myself. Raven usually had it to herself for some reason, she really loved to write and draw and she herself like those pastimes so fights between the computer were often, but tonight was different.

As I sat in bed, writing another short story about my heroic characters my phone buzzed.

I looked at the text message, I froze.

 _KO-What's up, doll?_

I stared at the text message, there was only one person in the entire universe that used that nickname on me and his initials were a dead give away.

 _Vesper-Knockout….how did you get my number?_

There was a pause then a response.

 _KO-Oh please, you're silly Human tech is no match for Cybertronians. Aren't you happy to hear from me?_

I sighed. He was more annoying than threatening over text, like a person who can't take a hint, but I reminded myself he is a Decepticon so, be wary.

 _Vesper-What do you want?_

 _KO-I don't want anything my doll, I just need some company._

 _Vesper-You're not planning on kidnapping me again, are you?!_

 _KO-Oh Primus no! I can't even leave the ship because of_ Lord _Starscream. No, I mean conversation through this primitive device._

Serves him right I suppose, I guess I can humor him.

 _Vesper-Fine, what do you want to talk about?_

 _KO-Excellent! Let's see…..how about we play the question game._

 _Vesper-The question game?_

 _KO-Yes, I will ask a question, you answer then vice versa._

 _Vesper-Alright, fire away I suppose._

There was a pause for a moment before he asked.

 _KO-So, why do you love animals so much?_

 _Vesper-Well I guess because they are so cute. There also easier to understand then people, animals mostly are predictable and readiable unlike other people. I guess I just connect with them more then regular people._

 _KO-Alright, I get that. Though myself I am a outgoing person so I have no trouble with the latter. Your turn._

 _Vesper-What do you do on the ship?_

 _KO-Ah, I am a Medic, the Nemesis's only Medic unfortunately though I do have an assistant it would be nice to have more Medic's aboard. My turn, how many boyfriends have you had?_

My face burned as I slammed my fingers to the touch surface of my phone.

 _Vesper-KNOCKOUT! That was a serious jump and for your information, none!_

 _KO-Seriously, none? I thought all teens your age have or had boyfriends, you don't?_

 _Vesper-That is a stereotype, and the reason I don't have one or any is because most of them are dunderheads. Complete idiots who can't take care of themselves and who only want fun times instead of a serious relationship. Besides, I'm not that attractive._

Another pause.

 _KO-Well, you're wrong._

 _Vesper-About what?_

 _KO-You ARE attractive, why else would I be talking to you? Any other Human and I wouldn't give them a millisecond, instead they would be paste, you on the other hand are something to beholden too, doll._

I breathed in deeply, my entire body felt and looked red from the heat of embarrassment.

 _Vesper-I don't know what to say, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Knockout._

 _KO-Goodnight, Vesper. We'll speak again soon, that I'm sure of._

I flipped my phone and turned out the lights moaning to myself in despair.

It was always the bad ones, the guys or in this case mechs, who were the attractive ones.

Why does the universe hate me?

* * *

I sat next to Raven outside the school, she was awesome enough to bring me lunch from the only fast food place in town and it was her lunch break too. The shaded area of the table let a small cool breeze through and it was nice as we ate in silence.

I wore shorts, a grey tee-shirt that had one of my favorite Youtubers on it and my pink converse while my sister wore her work attire, a company shirt with black pants and runners.

As we sat their eating I could see that something was bothering her.

"Something up, Birdy?" I asked, she looked at me before sighing.

"I don't know, it's just some stupid dreams." I leaned forward expediently, "Look, it's the strangest thing but I have this weird dreams that I don't remember at all and that is the problem. I can usual recall a dream just after I woke up, but, not this time."

"You don't remember anything? Wow, that sucks." She nodded taking a bit out of her burger.

"Well, at least you're only dealing with weird ass dreams."She looked curious and I went on to explain the texting session with Knockout last night. By the time I was done, her mouth was hanging open.

"Holy shit, he's gotta thing for you!" She whispered-yelled, I put my head in my hands.

"Yeah, he literally said I was attractive and that only I could catch his optic. I don't even….." There was a silence before a knowing smirk crossed her lips.

"Sooo…..do you like him?" My cheeks heated up as I whined.

"Raven!" She burst out in laughter, it was a good minute till she calmed down.

"Ah, but seriously, do you?" Again, my head in my hands.

"I don't know, I will admit he does look attractive in his Human Holoform thingy and is kinda nice to look at in robot mode but I mean COME ON! He's a Cybertronian and I'm Human, it would never work, especially since he's a Decepticon!"

"Oh Star, don't let that stop you." She said in a sultry voice, I flicked her noise for that one.

She went on to say, "Come on, Vesper. Be a rebel for once and fall for the bad boy, you at least gotta do it once before your teenage golden years are gone, you're almost an adult and trust me, it ain't fun sister."

I sighed. "I don't know if…" She placed her finger on my lips shushing me.

"Don't think, just feel and let me ship you." I gave her a deadpanned looked before she burst out laugh once more.

But there was a logic to the saying, the former not the latter, just feel.

I guess I'll let the road run its course, for now.


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hello once more, a faster update this time round. Hope you enjoy it, more to come in the future, this story ain't done till I say so!_**

 _Chapter 12_

 _Lily's POV_

For a couple of weeks now Optimus has offered me to join him on his patrols of the area. Most of the time we'd sit in silence and enjoy the peace that came about it, after all working as hard as I did meant there were many nights that I didn't want to move due to the pain I was in, so this was one way of winding down the day.

But today was different.

When he offered today after having dropped off Vesper at the Base I seriously didn't want too. Today wasn't a good day in the slightest and I wasn't in the mood to be with anyone.

But I still found myself sitting in the passenger seat of his alt mode, almost like I was on autopilot.

After sometime in silence, one filled with a uneasy tension as we drove through the night in the desert, Optimus broke it.

"Are you alright, Lily?" It surprised me, he often didn't use my first name.

I sighed, "No, today was something of the horrendous variety."

"What happened?" His voice dropped slightly, almost concern and anger laced into two words.

"Well, everything seemed to go wrong today. Whether it was an order, a customer or even how I ended up pulling something in my back. Oh, can't forget about the date either….." I trailed off the last part, unwanted memories surfaced.

"The…date? What does today mean to you?" He asked, the curiosity in his voice was sort of adorable.

"Today, several years ago, I married my ex." There was a pregnant pause as we traveled in silence.

"Your...ex, I'm sorry I am not up to date with all human terms, what does that mean?" I sighed, should've seen that coming.

"How about I explain it by first asking a question, when two Cybertronians love each other some much that they wanted live out the rest of their lives together, what would they do?" The answer was immediate.

"Well, the two would Bond. It is a ritual the binds their sparks together creating a link to each other, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts and emotions." I nodded.

"Interesting, well the equivalent of that on Earth is Marriage. Though not allowing you to hear each other's thoughts, it is basically telling the world that you two are meant to be and are in love with each other." He hummed in response and I went on.

"Today, severally years ago I married a man I thought I live out the rest of my days with. But...it wasn't meant to be." I looked down at my empty ring finger, touching it as the memories flashed before my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment, then I asked him. "Optimus, has anyone ever cheated on their Bonded Partner?"

He came to a sudden stop, I lurched forward slightly.

"No, I have never heard of it." His voice sounded almost forced as he went on. "That day when Vesper and Raven where threatened by Jack and Bumblebee; I remember you mentioned something on the lines of that."

"Yeah, can't believe you remembered…" I looked at him surprised, it was sometime ago that occurred.

"I keep close tabs on those I protect, that includes you." I smiled, feeling a warmth in my chest at the gesture.

"But yes, today was the day I married him. It brings a lot of unwanted memories and emotions." He began to drive once more but didn't go far until he reached a cliff side looking out onto the darkened desert with the moon and stars dotting the sky.

"I'm sorry, that _he_ left those scars." He said with a small hiss.

I chuckled, "Don't be, my Kids are my only focus now. Heck, their the best thing that came out of the whole ordeal. Even though I hate the bastards guts, I never wish to not have met him, because if I didn't my three children wouldn't be standing here with me."

He sighed. "True, hopefully they never turn out to be him, though I have faith they won't."

I laughed. "Oh don't you worry, they never wanted to be like him, trust me on that."

"I admire your strength and resolve though, Lily. If you were Cybertronian, you would've made a great warrior, unmatched I would imagine." I laughed again.

There was a bead of comfortable silence before he broke it again.

"Lily, I want to try something." I raised an eyebrow and nodded silently.

Before my eyes something flickered into existence next to me in the driver's seat. The human that appeared before me was a middle aged man that was much taller than me and well built. He had black hair with blue tips that was cut short and spiked, he had deep blue eyes and tanned skin.

He wore a red jacket with a black undershirt and blue jeans with combat boots. As well he had the Autobot insignia on his shoulders on the jacket and wore gloves on his hands.

To say he was beyond handsome was a understatement.

"What do you think?" Optimus's voice came out of this human instead of the radio, I blinked in utter amazement.

"I…have no words…" I said.

I went to touch his arm and it was physical and with mass.

He was so real yet I knew this was just some sort of illusion, it was amazing.

"How?" Was my only question.

He smiled, a warm smile. "This is a Holoform, it helps us blend in with other humans on the planet. It was something Ratchet developed recently."

"I like it." The words slipped out, I could feel my face heating up like if I was a teenager all over again.

"Thank you, I suppose." He turned away slightly…wait.

Is he blushing?

No, it couldn't be…I must be seeing things.

There was a long pause, a new tension between us that I honestly didn't know what it could be.

Before long we started our way back to the House, the kids were dropped off by the others and were sound asleep when I got home as the lights were out. As I started to step out Optimus spoke through his Holoform.

"Goodnight, Lily." I turned to him and smiled.

"Night to you as well, Optimus."

As I entered the house I could hear Optimus power down for the night, standing guard over our home. As I got ready for bed I took the time to think on what just happened, the events that lead to that.

I couldn't deny it, there was something there.

But, it was something I didn't know what it was.

Whatever it is, I know it will reveal itself over time, my only question is…

What exactly is this between me and the Prime?


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: New chappy!...that's pretty much all I have to say...enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 13_

 _Optimus's POV_

Everyone had convened at the Base and were enjoying the quiet time as the Decepticon's seemed to be silent, it was unsettling but we took the respite where it came as it was rare in war.

All the Kids were playing a round of video games brought in by Hudson and there cheering spirit seemed to lift my soldiers spirits as they joined in with their partners and the others in the game. Ratchet was still working but I could see a crack of a smile on his faceplates.

I looked around for Lily and quickly found her.

At first I saw Agent Fowler before I focused on who he was talking to, he was talking to _my_ Lily.

…wait, what?

Lily isn't mine, she didn't belong to me! What was I saying?! These strange ticks were getting more and more frequent too. At first it was this strange feeling in my Spark whenever I saw her and now it was these envious comments whenever she talked to someone else that wasn't her children.

But, she was something else.

I had never met anyone quite as fascinating as her, she had gone through the Pits and back in her small lifetime. She was the strongest being I have ever come across and it was rare to find someone who not only was devoted to her family but to the future of said children.

"Are you alright, Optimus?" A small feminine voice called from my peds.

I looked down to see Lily staring up at me with concerned eyes, with my thoughts bubbling in the background of my processor I could feel my faceplates start to burning, I turned my helm away from her and answered.

"I-I'm fine, Lily." She narrowed her stormy grey eyes at me, I swear actually storms were rolling around in her eyes.

"Nooo," She said slowly. "You're not, tell me about it."

"Lily, I don't want to burden you more with my troubles, I-" I was cut off.

"Stop right there, Optimus. Pick me up and walk with me, and talk." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a order by the tone of her voice.

I vented and picked her up and placed her on my shoulder before heading deeper into the Base. But, I didn't want to tell her about my thoughts about her, that just made my Spark hammer harder at the thought, so I decided to vent about another thing that also consumes my thoughts from time to time.

"I don't know where to start…" I stated, she looked at me adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Just talk, rambling is fine, after all my little Birdy says rambling always makes her feel better." She smiled, I looked away and gathered my long lost thoughts.

"It's everything, Lily. This war, it's all consuming and we..I, have lost family and friends to the combat. But the greatest loss was one of my closest friend, one I considered a brother in arms. Megatron." Her eyes widened.

"Isn't he the leader of the Decepticons, well, the first anyway?" I nodded.

"He wasn't always cruel, he once was kind and courageous. He wanted equality for the masses, to destroy the corruption of our Home. But, he lost his way and he became a monster, I wanted to believe I could change him, make him see the error of his ways and mend what was broken. But...like the others, the war consumed him.'

'If I could go back, I would want to stop him from going down that path. But, I can't, I never will be able because he is gone. I know that he is-was the enemy but when he died, I felt like it was my brother that died, not a tyrant that destroyed my Home."

I had stopped in my tracks, I had unknowingly brought her to my quarters. I sat down on the berth, I could feel bubbling emotions old resurfacing. It wasn't until she touched my helm that I realized the wetness across my face, the tears falling from my eyes.

"Optimus, you shouldn't feel ashamed that you feel this way. In a sense, yes, you did lose you're brother. But you lost him a long time before his death and you've been bottling up these emotions, it's not health Optimus." There was a understanding in her eyes and a empathy only she could muster.

I gentle grabbed her and placed her on a desk nearby from the berth, I laid down before concentrating on my Holoform. It appeared right beside her, she seemed confused for a moment but soon understood.

She quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as I collapsed into her arms as centuries of unbridled emotions broke free….

* * *

At first all I felt was warmth and darkness, the tiredness washed in waves over me. I was confused, when did I power down? Slowly I opened my tired optics only to see that I was in someone's arms, human arms.

I looked up to see Lily leaned against a wall sound asleep, her glasses were set aside and her brown hair was slightly messed from her slumber. I was quite taller then her so my legs were to the side as I was buried within her chest.

I felt my face heat up again and I pulled up, that seemed to startle the women awake as she slightly jumped before rolling her tired stormy eyes at me.

I just stared at her in shock and surprise, I could feel my entire face and neck heat up, I had never been in this situation before.

She stumbled over her words as slight ting of red also came to her face.

"O-Oh sorry, you kind of passed out after a while and I didn't f-feel like leaving you." She stood up before giving a pained expression and grabbing the wall.

I quickly went to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's just my back. I shouldn't sleep on such a hard surface, scoliosis and all." I nodded.

"I think you should head home." She nodded before going wide eyed.

"Wait! How long have we been asleep?!" I looked at her wide eyed before returning to my Cybertronian form and checking my internal clock.

I vented, "Only three hours, it's about time you and the kids should head home."

She sighed in relief as well. "Alright then, can I have a lift back?" She smiled.

I smirked, "Of course, Miss. Fair."


	15. Announcement

**Hello everyone, look, I know I promised I would finish this story but as of now I can't. You see, the characters as mentioned before are slightly based off of my own family. Well, my Father has recently passed away and I cannot go on with this story in the way it was meant. Maybe one day I can finish it but as for now I cannot. The pain of the loss is very fresh and it will take some time to heal.**

 **As such, I am as of now putting this story on Hiatus until further notice.**

 **Other stories will be posted and I will continue to update Escapism as well, as I feel writing helps the soul move on, but I just can't write this story for now.**

 **I know this is a disappointment but life is going to through curve balls and this one is a big one. But, if you want to pick up from where I left off or you want to rewrite the story yourself I compel you to go ahead, even thought I can't finish the story as of the moment doesn't mean others can't carry that torch, just make sure you credit me with the idea or inspiration and everything will be as right as it can be.**

 **Thank you for understanding and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 _ **Sincerely, Lolth the Spider Queen**_


	16. Update!

_**Hello everyone, its been sometime since I last informed you about the status of All's Fair in Love and War, well I am here to tell you that after sometime away from it I am coming back, however I don't like how I have it so far so I am going to upload a new rewritten version of the story soon onto Fanfiction with the title; All's Fair in Love and War(Rewritten).**_

 _ **The basic story will stay the some with some changes, first, they are Cybertronians instead of humans which makes the romance easier. Second its only the three kids, for now. Some of the pairings have changed which will be announced on the new story and Cliffjumper is alive! Yay!**_

 _ **So stick around because a revamped version of All's Fair in Love and War is coming soon, very soon.**_

 _ **With Compassion,**_

 _ **Lolth the Spider Queen**_


End file.
